blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Deviation
Deviation is the practiced skill to use one's own magical powers to redirect the magical attacks or projectiles of other beings back on the path of emanation. Its also can be used to direct objects into another's path without an attack on the user themselves. Deviation is not an actual active power, but merely a skill that can be learned through the exploration of the capabilities of other powers. Deviation is a defensive technique that can only be used to impede and redirect attacks. Methods of Deviation Telekinesis The ability to move objects and individuals with the mind. Prudence Halliwell used Telekinesis to deviate attacks back at demons in order to injure or vanquish them, usually by bouncing them off in another direction when it made contact with the palm of her hand. She could also deviate attacks from one evil being towards another, like she did when she deflected Peri Russell's fire in order to vanquish Anton. Prue has deviated the following: paint, flares, Energy Balls, Fireballs, bullets, fire streams, cameras, Energy Beams, arrows and even powerful aerokinetic blasts. Colvin Turner-Gordon has this power and has used it to deviate attacks back at his opponents. Like when he deflected Fireballs thrown at him by Beverly Carson. Psychokinesis The ability to move objects that are not in visual range with the mind. Eddie Kresington has this power and has used to it deviate attacks back at his opponent. Like when he deflected a potion thrown at him by Eileen, the Hex Witch. Deflection The rare ability to deflect all manner of supernatural powers using an energy-based shield formed from the hand. Molecular Combustion The ability to speed up the molecules of an object or person, causing them to explode. Piper Halliwell uses Molecular Combustion to deviate Energy Balls and Fireballs back at demons. She did this by blasting the projectile mid-air, changing its trajectory back to the demon. She can also deviate attacks from one evil being towards another, like she did when she battled Paul Haas and his fellow demons; blowing up an energy ball which caused one of its fragments to hit a nearby demon. Sometimes Wyatt Halliwell uses the combination of Molecular Combustion and Orbing through Projection. Tamora Mitchell has the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. This is called Molecular Acceleration. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Channeling The ability to channel the powers of other magical beings in order to use them once they are activated, which is a defensive aspect of Empathy. Phoebe Halliwell uses this ability to deviate magical powers back at her opponents. This is one of her primary defensive moves. Phoebe's power is unique as she can deflect multiple powers at once. Phoebe has deviated the following': 'Energy Balls and Fireballs. Telekinetic Orbing The ability to move and teleport things with your mind using orbs, a hybrid power stemming from Telekinesis and Orbing. Paige Matthews uses telekinetic orbing to deviate attacks back at her opponents. She did this by orbing out the oncoming projectile and orbing it back in another direction. Paige has deviated the following: acid, Fireballs, Energy Balls, daggers, cakes, and axes. Wyatt Halliwell has this ability and has used it to deviate attacks back at his opponents. Chris Halliwell has this ability and can use it to deviate attacks back at his opponents. Tamora Mitchell has this ability and can use it to deviate attacks back at her opponents. Kat Mitchell has this ability and can use it to deviate attacks back at her opponents. Henry Mitchell Junior has this ability and can use it to deviate attacks back at his opponents. List of Users Using Deflection * Vivian (Charmed) * Eames (Charmed) Using Empathy * Phoebe Halliwell Using Psychokinesis * Eddie Kresington * Max Franklin (Charmed) Using Telekinesis * Prudence Halliwell * Cole Turner (On Charmed) * Barbas (On Charmed) * Zankou (Charmed) * Billie Jenkins (Charmed) * The Dogan (Charmed) Using Telekinetic Orbing * Paige Matthews * Tamora Mitchell * Kat Mitchell * Henry Mitchell Junior * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell Using Molecular Combustion * Piper Halliwell Notes and Trivia * Deviation is not an actual active power possessed by magical beings, but a skill magical beings can learn to use if they possess an active power capable of doing so. * This ability is often mistaken for Deflection. Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Powers Category:Defensive Powers